The Real World Inuyasha
by Inufreak247
Summary: What happens when 7 friends are stuck in a hut together? Find out what happens when people stop being polite, and start acting real!Read to find out more! -
1. Meet the People

The Real World Inuyasha

What happens when 7 friends are stuck in a hut together? Read to find out!!! -  
Here's the deal, they all know eachother. It's got all the history from the regular Inuyasha episodes.

Lemme introduce you to the seven lucky people!!! (Kilala is gonna be in the story, but doesn't count as one of the people.  
  
Inuyasha- A half demon. He's stubborn and rude. He has silver hair and golden eyes. He is in love with Kagome, but doesnt show it. He hates Kouga, and is jealous because Koga claims to love Kagome. Inuyasha is also in love with Kikyo.

Kagome- A 15 year old school girl. She is friendly and kind to everyone. She has black hair and dark brown eyes. She loves Inuyasha, but hates how he always acts like a jerk around her.

Sango- A demon slayer. She is very nice and is a great fighter. Sango has black hair and dark brown eyes. She loves Miroku, but doesn't admit it. She hates how Miroku chases after other women, and asks them to 'bear his children'. She also doesn't like how Miroku touches her butt all the time.

Miroku- A lecherous monk. He is nice and wise, but is very perverted. He has black hair and dark brown eyes. He is in love with Sango. He always touches her butt. He also asks every pretty girl he meets to 'bear his children'.

Kikyo- A pristess. She is dead and made up of bones and dirt. She is not nice AT ALL. She has black hair and dark brown eyes. She was/is in love with Inuyasha. She wants to kill Inuyasha so they can die together.

Kouga- A wolf demon. He is really strong because he has two Shikon Jewel Shards in his legs. He has black hair and dark brown eyes. Kouga is in love with Kagome. Kouga hates Inuyasha because Inuyasha trys to take "his Kagome" away from him.

Ayame- A wolf demon. She is very sweet. She is in love with Kouga. She and Kouga had an agreement to get married the night of the rainbow moon, but Kouga claims not to remember. She decided not to give up on Kouga. Ayame hates the fact that Kouga is in love with Kagome, who is a human.  
  
These are they people who have been brought to the hut. Read the next chapter to find out their meeting!!!!


	2. Their first encounter

The Real World Inuyasha

" Hi, my name is Sazuna! I'm the person who has setup this show, and I have placed camera's in the hut so I can tape everything that is going on in this show" stated the excited creator.  
  
" Feh. Let's just get this stupid over with." replied the frustrated half demon.

" What's the matter Inuyasha? You're not excited?!" asked the curious 15 year old.

" I just don't want to be stuck with_ Kouga_" said Inuyasha

" Trust me dog breath, I'm not thrilled about stay here with _you_ either....but....." replied the wolf as he reached for Kagomes hands. "......Kagome, I am looking forward to spending as much time with _you_ as possible.  
  
"......uh.....thanks Kouga......." replied Kagome.  
  
Ayame seeing this runs over and slaps Kouga hand that is holding Kagome's.

" HEY! KOUGA!!!! Stop it and spend time with ME!!!!!!"  
  
" NO! I love Kagome, so go away!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"YES"

"NO!"

"How about I break this up" replied the half demon as he took Kagome's hand out from Kouga's and walked with Kagome over to the water stream.  
  
" Look what you did!" replied the annoyed wolf.

"Hmph!" replied the unnoticed Ayame as a woman in white and red robes appeared and pushed her way through Kouga and herself.

" _I'm _the one to complain. I don't want to tag along with Inuyasha's little 'group'. I have better things to do".

" I'm sure you do wench, but don't you _dare_ push me again." replied the ticked off Kouga.  
  
" hmmm" giggled the miko as if to say try and hurt me. Then there conversation was inturrupted by the two people who appeared next. The demon slayer Sango, and Miroku the monk.

" Ah, this is going to be the best time of my life. Stuck in a hut with you Sango. My dream has come true" stated the happy monk.

" Miroku, their are 5 other people stuck in the hut also." replied the demon slayer.

" True, but you're the only one I care about" replied the monk as he moved his hand onto Sango's butt.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! YOU PERVE!!!!!!"  
  
SMACK  
  
"Was it really worth it?" asked the half demon as he returned back from the stream with Kagome from hearing the scream of Sango.

" Ahh, totally" replied the monk who continuously rubbed the red hand print on his face.  
  
" Alright, now that everyone is here, let me give you the room pairings. In room #1, we will have Sango and Miroku" annouced Sazuna.  
  
"What a marvelous day indeed!!!!" exclaimed the excited monk.  
  
" Can we trade rooms????!!!!" questioned the demon slayer  
  
" No, I'm sorry" replied Sazuna. "preperations were already made to accommodate everyone"  
  
" Oh crap"  
  
" Continuing on, in room #2, we will have Ayame and Kikyo."  
  
" WHAT????!!!!!!" exclaimed the suprised wolf girl. " I want to share a room with Kouga, not that rude woman!!"  
  
"Trust me, I dont want to stay in a room with you either miss perky" replied the annoyed miko.

" Getting on with it...and finally in room # 3, we will have Kouga, Kagome, and Inuyasha."  
  
"WHAT???!!!!" exclaimed the half demon and wolf demon.

" I don't want to be in the same room with that flea bag!" replied the half demon

" I don't want to share a room with that mutt!" replied the wolf

"Sorry" replied Sazuna " but the rooms have already been made, so go on in so we can begin taping" answered Sazuna with a big smile on her face thinking, 'this will have great drama, they all hate who their rooming with!!!!!'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of the first chapter!! what did u think? please review!! next chapter coming REALLY SOON!!!!


	3. Rivalry and the Fight

The Real World Inuyasha

" Well, I'm gonna unpack my stuff" the demon slayer said to the monk  
  
" Do as you wish" replied the monk who didn't take his eyes off Sango. She leaned over to grab the bag, but before she did, Kilala jumped infront of her.  
  
"Hey Kilala, what are you doing?" the little cat purred as Sango stroked her sleak fur.

"Meow" cried the cat as she looked at Sango with her big, round, warm eyes.  
  
" Be a good kitty and go sit on my bed while I unpack" Sango and Miroku watched as Kilala jumped on her bed, circle a few times and then ploped on her bed and looked back at Sango.

" Now, to unpack" Sango reached down and opened her bag. Just as she did, she felt Miroku touching her butt and screamed.  
  
SMACK  
  
" He never learns does he." asked Kagome to Inuyasha  
  
" Nope" agreed the half demon.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sighed.

" I'm gonna unpack my stuff" stated Kagome

" Alright, do what you want"

Kagome stood up but slipped on the blanket that was on the floor and fell onto Inuyasha's chest. She looked up at Inuyasha to say sorry. They were both blushing 10 shades of red.  
  
"....uh..........." Inuyasha started to speak when Kouga came in.  
  
" Hey! Get your hands off _my_ Kagome!" exclaimed Kouga as he helped Kagome off of Inuyasha.  
  
'I hate that!' Inuyasha thought to himself. ' she isnt _his_ property!'  
  
" She isn't _your_ Kagome" Inuyasha exclaimed  
  
" What, you think she is yours?!" Kouga screamed back. Inuyasha started to blush.  
  
"I...I never said that" replied Inuyasha  
  
" Good, because she isn't yours!" exclaimed the wolf.

" I'll be right back" said Inuyasha as he left the room in a hurry so that Kagome wouldn't see his blushing.  
  
" Hmph" sighed the wolf.

" I'm gonna go pack now" Kagome said

" Yeah, me too" agreed the wolf.

' That was weird' thought Inuyasha. ' Why did I blush? Kagome isn't Kouga's girl, but she isn't mine either.' Inuyasha began to blush even more. ' What am I thinking!? Do I acually _want_ Kagome to be my girl?'

" It's very quiet in here" stated Kikyo  
  
" Yeah, so what?" questioned Ayame  
  
" Oh, it's nothing I guess" replied Kikyo  
  
' Weird witch' thought Ayame. " I think I'm gonna go see Kouga now"  
  
" Do what you want, not like I really care" snickered Kikyo

" Kagome" said Kouga  
  
"....uh...yeah?" replied Kagome

" I am so happy that we get to spend this time together just you and me" replied Kouga  
  
"......um....me too Kouga" agree Kagome  
  
" I hate to interupt this 'special moment' you two are having" barked the half demon " but I'm gonna kill you if you dont take your hands OFF of Kagome!" And with that he drew his tetsusaiga and charged at the wolf.  
  
" Inuyasha........SIT!" screamed Kagome.  
  
SPLAT

Inuyasha went face first into the floor.  
  
" Kagome, I will be back later, I'm going to go outside for a little while. Don't miss me too much" replied Kouga

" Bye Kouga" Kagome waved  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrr........I dont get you!!!!" exclaimed the half demon  
  
"What?" asked the confused girl  
  
" Do you love him or something?" asked Inuyasha  
  
Kagome was suprised he asked her such a question  
  
" Ofcouse not!" yelped the girl

" Then why all the flirting!!!??? I heard you two talking so dont deny it!" shouted Inuyasha  
  
" I don't like Kouga, not that it is any of your bussiness WHAT SO EVER. Besides, why would you even care about me?"  
  
Those words hurt Inuyasha, like a knife to his heart. 'What do you mean by that?' Inuyasha thought to himself. ' Ofcourse I care about you, why wouldn't I?' If only he had the courage to say that out loud.

" Feh. I dont, do whatever you want!" exclaimed Inuyasha  
  
" Thats EXACTLY what I was doing!" Kagome shouted back  
  
" Fine, goodbye!!" Inuyasha yelled back  
  
" Where are you going?" questioned Kagome  
  
" Out!!" Inuyasha yelled. ' Why would you care' Inuyasha mumbled to himself.


	4. Movie Time and Kagome's Beauty

The Real World Inuyasha

" Stupid Kagome" Inuyasha said to himself. " All I was doing was trying to protect you from that jerk Kouga, and you get mad at me."  
  
" You had a fight with Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku  
  
" How did you know?" questioned Inuyasha  
  
" That's the only time you look so angry" Miroku explained "What happened?"  
  
Inuyasha explained to Miroku what happened.  
  
" All I was doing was trying to protect her." replied Inuyasha  
  
" I think you should have a talk with Lady Kagome and explain what happened and what you were trying to do. And you should apologize." Miroku instructed  
  
" Why should I apologize?" asked Inuyasha

" Because you are constantly asking Lady Kagome what she is doing with Kouga, and if your not gonna make a move on her, then you should let her talk to any guys she wants to." explain Miroku  
  
Inuyasha started to blush  
  
"Who said I wanted to make any move on Kagome??!!" asked Inuyasha  
  
" PLEASE! It's so obvious!!" chuckled Miroku  
  
" I don't know what you are talking about! I'm going inside!" replied Inuyasha  
  
"Dont for get to talk to Kagome!" shouted Miroku  
  
" Yah, yah,yah" answered Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha walked through the door just as Kagome was going out of it. She bumped into Inuyasha and went flying backwards. Inuyasha grabed her wrist and pulled her back up.  
  
" Sorry, and thanks" said Kagome  
  
" Im sorry too, and no problem" replied the half demon  
  
" I was coming out to get you and Miroku. Dinner is ready" Kagome informed him.  
  
After dinner, they all went back to their rooms.  
  
" Hey Sango, would you like to watch a movie? " question Miroku  
  
" Um...sure. Lets watch this one" Sango point to the movie she wanted to watch.

During the movie, Miroku yawned, and put his arms up in the air then rapped his arm around Sango.  
  
" Nice try, but no." Sango moved Miroku's arm off from around her.

Later during the movie, Sango fell asleep. Miroku gently turned Sango and laid her head on his lap, and then Miroku fell asleep.

" Wanna watch a movie Kikyo??" asked Ayame  
  
" No"  
  
" Why not?" question Ayame  
  
" No"  
  
" Fine, be that way!"  
  
Ayame picked her movie and watched it.

" Kagome, can I talk to you?" question Inuyasha  
  
" Sure, Inuyasha"  
  
" I wanted to apologize for the way I acted early. I was only trying to protect you." Inuyasha began to blush.  
  
Kagome smiled  
  
" Thanks, Inuyasha" Kagome replied. " Wanna watch a movie?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped blushing "Okay"

Kagome and Inuyasha decided on a movie and started to watch it. An hour into the film, Inuyasha felt Kagome's head resting on his should. He jumped, not expecting her to do that. He blushed.

" um....Kagome....." Inuyasha realized that Kagome had fallen asleep. He laid her down next to him and went to sleep.

The next morning Kagome woke up first. She opened her eyes and jumped a little noticing that Inuyasha's face was really close to hers and he had his arm drapped over her. She blushed, then quietly moved out from under him and went into the bathroom to get dressed.

Inuyasha, noticing that the warmth from Kagome's body was gone awoke suddenly.  
  
" Kagome..?"

No one answered

" Kagome, where are you?"  
  
Kagome came out of the bathroom. She wasnt wearing her normal school outfit, but instead a yellow sundress with blue flowers, and spagetti straps, and a straw hat. Inuyasha started to blush, but couldn't help but look and admire how amazing beautiful she looked. The dress fit every curve of her body, as if it were made for her, and she seemed to glow when she was in it.  
  
" Inuyasha.....you okay?"  
  
Inuyasha, snapping back to reality, " Yeah, lets go eat."


	5. The next morning and the Job

The Real World Inuyasha

Next to wake up was Sango. She opened up her eyes and sat up quickly, noticing that she was asleep on Miroku's lap. She bushed 10 shades of red.  
  
".....um....Miroku..."

Miroku woke up and smiled when he saw Sango's face.

" Good morning Sango." replied the monk.

" I'm sorry for falling asleep on you last night." explained the demon slayer as she blushed

" No, don't apologize for anything, lets go eat." replied the monk.  
  
Ayame and Kikyo were already awake, and were setting up breakfeast.

" Kagome, you look beautiful today. Won't you come sit next to me?" questioned Kouga  
  
"...um...." Kagome looked at Inuyasha who looked away from her and said "Feh, do what you want, not like you need my permission."  
  
" I think I should sit between you and Inuyasha, alright Kouga?" replied Kagome

" Alright, as long as you sitting closer to me" stated the wolf

' That Kouga's gonna pay' Thought the half demon to himself.

At that moment, in walked Sazuna  
  
" Good morning everyone! Now, today's assignment is your new job of clean this 40 ft building. Lets get started, I left out stuff for you guys to clean with, so get started now!" And with that Sazuna left their hut.

" Well, let's get started. Now I have to go and change my perfectly clean outfit. Owell." stated Kagome.

An hour later, the group was changed into their work clothes. They took all the tools and went to the building they had to clean. Sazuna came to the building to give them tasks to do.  
  
" Sango, you cut the grass around the building. Miroku you can help Sango and make a welcome sign and plant flowers." instructed Sazuna.

" No problem we will get the job done!" replied Sango

" Yes we will" agree Miroku  
  
Then Miroku rubbed Sango's butt  
  
"EEKKKKK!!!" screamed Sango  
  
SMACK

" Alright, next assignment, Ayame and Kikyo, you two will clean the all the floors on in the building."  
  
" I want to be with Kouga, _not _Kikyo!!!" shouted Ayame

" Hey, I don't want to work with you either!" shouted Kikyo back  
  
" And finally, cleaning the rooftop and planting flowers on the roof will be Kouga, Inuyasha, and Kagome.  
  
" Yahh, I'm with Kagome!! Why does the mutt have to tag along!!!???" exclaimed Kouga  
  
" Feh. I'm not thrilled either, so just spare me." replied Inuyasha.

" Okay, get to work!" shouted Sazuna  
  
The teams went their seperate ways to start the cleaning.

" I will start cutting the grass, okay?" asked Sango  
  
" Go for it" replied Miroku  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!!!!!!" Sango threw her weapon through the grass and cut it.  
  
" Stand back and let me get the cut up pieces of grass" exclaimed Miroku. " WIND TUNNEL!!!!" Miroku caught all the loose pieces of grass in his wind tunnel.  
  
" Nice job" replied Sango. She bent down to take flowers out of the pots and plant it in the ground, when Miroku rubbed her butt.  
  
SMACK  
  
" Doesn't he ever get it?" asked Kagome  
  
" Maybe all those hits to his head are making him stupid and forget what happens when he does that." answered Inuyasha  
  
Kagome giggle and Inuyasha smiled seeing he made Kagome happy.  
  
" Kagome, I'm gonna plant flowers on the other side of the building. Don't miss me too much!!!" stated Kouga.

"...yah, okay Kouga." answered Kagome

" Feh"  
  
" Hey Inuyasha." asked Kagome  
  
" Huh, what is it Kagome?" answered Inuyasha

" Could you take me up ontop of that ledge? I want to clean it." asked Kagome  
  
" Sure." answered the half demon  
  
Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms and jumped ontop of the ledge, set her down, then jumped back off.  
  
" Let me know when you want to come down, okay?"  
  
" Sure thing! Can you just sweep down there?" asked Kagome  
  
" Okay" replied Inuyasha  
  
As Inuyasha began to sweep, Kagome lost her footing on the ledge and slipped off and was falling to the ground.  
  
" KAGOME!!"  
  
Great cliffhanger, huh? Please review, thanx a bunch!!!!


	6. Spin the Bottle

The Real World Inuyasha

Inuyasha slid across the ground on his back. Kagome fell and landed on top of Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat up and held Kagome in his lap.  
  
" Kagome! Are you okay?!" exclaimed Inuyasha

" Yah, I'm okay thanks to you. Thank you, Inuyasha" replied Kagome with a smile.  
  
Inuyasha blushed a little. " ..uh..no problem, Kagome"  
  
Then Kouga burst out onto the scene.  
  
" What happened? I heard Kagome scream. What did you do to my Kagome muttface" yelped Kouga.  
  
" Pardon?" questioned Inuyasha  
  
" Kouga, Inuyasha saved me." replied Kagome  
  
With that, Kouga pulled Kagome off Inuyasha.  
  
" As long as your okay, Kagome." stated Kouga.  
  
" Yah, I am" answered Kagome.  
  
" Comon' Kagome, works over. Let's go back to the hut now, okay?" Kouga took Kagome's hand and started to lead her off back to the hut.

When the returned to the hut, everyone was bored. So Ayame suggested a game they could play.  
  
" Hey everyone, I have an idea! Let's play spin the bottle, okay?  
  
" Okay" replied the whole crowd.  
  
They all sat in a circle. Ayame spun the bottle first.

" Here I go!!" The bottle went 'round and 'round, then landed on Kouga  
  
" YAH!!!!" exclaimed the excited Ayame.  
  
" Oh crap" replied Kouga as he took a step away from Ayame.  
  
" Come here you!!!!!" Ayame jumped on Kouga and gave him a long kiss on the lips as Kouga was trying to get away.  
  
" ahhh....." replied Ayame as she floated across the room and back to her seat happy.  
  
" GROSS!!! BLAH!!!!" Kouga said as he continuously spit.  
  
" Hmph" replied the upset Ayame.  
  
" My turn to spin now" Kouga said as he spun the bottle.  
  
The bottle turned and turned, and then landed on Kagome.  
  
" WahooO!" exclaimed Kouga as he jumped to Kagome's side.  
  
".....okay....." replied the nervous Kagome  
  
Kouga kissed Kagome long and passionatly.  
  
" That, was the best moment of my life" Kouga said, as he looked at the upset Ayame.  
  
".....i.....guess....." replied Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha, who's jaw dropped down to the floor.

" My turn to go then" Kagome spun the bottle and it landed on Inuyasha. Kouga started to growl. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at eachother, blushed, then looked away and at the floor.  
  
" Okay, I guess I landed on you Inuyasha..." stated Kagome, nervously  
  
"...um..yeah..." replied Inuyasha as he moved closer to Kagome  
  
Kagome looked up and Inuyasha's face was very close to hers. She leaned in and kissed Inuyasha. He kissed her and wasn't holding back. It was long and passionate, like you see in those old romance movies. It was sweet, pure, and true. Inuyasha and Kagome came apart and didn't stop blushing.  
  
" okay......I guess I will spin the bottle next." Inuyasha spun the bottle, and it landed on Kikyo. Kagome gasped.  
  
" Oooooh, lookie what we have here...." stated Kouga, as he thought to himself, 'Once the mutt kisses that girl, Kagome will hate him! Then it will be my turn to sweep her off her feet and claim her once and foreall as _my_ woman!'  
  
" So Inuyasha, are you ready for me??" asked Kikyo  
  
" Yeah...i guess" answered Inuyasha

Kikyo leaned in a kissed Inuyasha very long and hard. Worst of all, Inuyasha didn't stop it, he seemed to be enjoying the kiss. Kagome was sickened. She stood up quickly and ran outside crying. She didn't stop running. She didn't know where she was going, but she kept on running. At this moment, Inuyasha pulled his lips away from Kikyo's.  
  
" KAGOME!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
" So Inuyasha, how did it feel to kiss me? Did you want to for a long time? And was it worth losing Kagome?" asked Kikyo.  
  
" I never wanted to kiss you AT ALL!" exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
" Hahahaha! That was fun, destroying your relationship." giggled Kikyo  
  
" You wench!!" yelled Inuyasha, as he ran out the door to go find Kagome. ' Kagome, where are you??' he thought to himself. ' That kiss meant nothing to me!'  
  
Kagome sat under a tree in the middle of the forest  
  
" Inuyasha, how could you" cried Kagome to herself, but outloud. " How could you have kissed Kikyo and me, which one meant more to you? Which one of us do you love?"  
  
Jus then Kagome heard branches behind her break.  
  
" Hello, Kagome" Inuyasha said as he walked closer to Kagome.


	7. The Two Kisses

The Real World Inuyasha

Kagome started to get up to run away from him, but Inuyasha grabbed her hand and wouldn't let her go.

" Kagome, will you just let me explain?!" asked Inuyasha  
  
" No, it's pretty obvious that you still love Kikyo, but you shouldn't have lead me on by kissing me!"  
  
" What?!" exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
" Don't you get it? I HATE YOU!" exclaimed Kagome. She wanted him to let her go, but he wouldn't. She came in close to him and started hitting him on his chest.  
  
" I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU" shouted Kagome as she fell into his chest and crying.  
  
" Kagome..." Inuyasha hugged Kagome and held her in his arms. " Are you crazy? How could you even _think_ that I still love Kikyo? Well, I DON'T. Kagome........I love you, more than I could have ever loved her, or anyone else!!" exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
" ......really?" cried Kagome  
  
" Really. I love you, Kagome"  
  
" Oh Inuyasha, I love you too." Kagome answered as she kissed Inuyasha.  
  
" Comon', let's go back to the hut." Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms and carried her back to the hut.  
  
When they got back, the rest of the group was playing spin the bottle. It was Sango's turn. She spun the bottle and it landed on Miroku. She started to blush. Then she leaned in and kissed Miroku. Their kiss was also sweet, and loving. Then they came apart and then the group decided not to play the game anymore because it was getting late, and they were all tired. Sango and Miroku went back to their room.  
  
"...um...Sango?"  
  
" Yes, Miroku"  
  
" Did you, enjoy kissing me today?" questioned Miroku, as he leaned in closer to Sango.  
  
"....um.......y..yes, I did.." replied Sango who started to blush because Miroku's face was so close to hers.  
  
" Good" replied Miroku. " because I enjoyed kissing you too." With that Miroku leaned in and kissed Sango. At first, the kiss was short and sweet. Then it became long, and passionate.  
  
In the other room, Inuyasha and Kagome were together. Inuyasha sat Kagome down on her bed. They were both tired, seeing they had a very long day. Inuyasha laid down on his bed. Kagome started to walk towards her bed, but then decided she would sleep next to Inuyasha that night. She laid down next to him, facing away from him, thinking he was asleep. Inuyasha opened up his eyes and saw Kagome laying next to him. He smiled, and then moved closer to Kagome and put his arms around her, hugging her. Kagome enjoyed the warm of his body and cuddled in closer to him and then fell asleep.

I know this is a short chapter, but it sure is a good one. Inuyasha and Kagome and then Miroku and Sango, HOW CUTE!!!!!!! please review!!!!


	8. Over Already?

The Real World Inuyasha

The next morning, Inuyasha woke up and started to wake Kagome up, when an unexpected guest popped into the room....

" What the _hell_ do you think your doing?" exclaimed Kouga as he ripped Kagome out of Inuyasha's arms

" Nothing that concerns you" Inuyasha stood up from the bed and gripped his sword. " I will give you 5 seconds to let go of Kagome. If you don't, your arms wont be around Kagome, but in a pill of blood on the floor!"  
  
" Are you challenging me muttface?"  
  
" Why else would I ever talk to you?" replied Inuyasha as he unshethed his tetsusaiga and pointed it towards Kouga.  
  
" STOP IT! Don't fight!!!" exclaimed Kagome. " I don't want either of you guys getting hurt."  
  
" Shut up!! This doesn't have _anything _ to do with you, so bud the hell out. Me and Kouga have something to settle once and foreall!" shouted Inuyasha  
  
Kagome gasped, and was hurt by what Inuyasha yelled at her. " Fine, fight!" shouted Kagome as her eyes filled up with tears " I really don't care who wins, or dies!" And with that, Kagome ran out of the hut and into the forest.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were wided open, and filled with sadness and concern for Kagome. ' Damnit, why did I even think of saying what I just said!? I finally admit to Kagome how I feel, and now I'm gonna lose her? No, I wouldn't let that happen. I_ wont_!  
  
" Don't even think of turning your back on ME!!!!" With that Kouga jumped at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged his attack, escaping with only 4 scratches on his face. He then punched Kouga, once in the face, then in the stomach and sent him backwards, flying into the wall. Kouga hit the wall with sharp pain, as he got knocked out from the shock of the impact. Inuyasha knew he could kill Kouga easily, but his mind trailed off to Kagome. She was the only thing he cared about, and he knew that if he killed Kouga, he would never get Kagome back. So he simply left the room and went outside to find Kagome.  
  
" Kagome!! Where are you??!" Inuyasha sniffed the air to find Kagome. " Huh? What's that smell..........tears? KAGOME??!!" Inuyasha came to a stop when he saw Kagome sitting by the same lake as when he had come out to comfort her when he kissed Kikyo.  
  
" Kagome..."  
  
Kagome cleared the tears from her eyes.  
  
" Kagome....I'm so-"  
  
" This place, where we are, so familiar. This is where I ran to when you kissed Kikyo. Such bad memories" Kagome sighed.

" Yeah.....but this is also where I told you 'I love you'. Was that.......a bad memory too...?" Inuyasha questioned  
  
Kagome flinched.  
  
" Kagome.....? It's not a bad memory, is it? You don't regret me saying it, or you saying it back, do you? Inuyasha asked nervously.  
  
" I just think that you have hurt me too many times. We should take a brake from eachother for a while, or maybe.......forever.

CLIFFHANGER!!!! AHHHHHH!!! Pisses me off!!! OWELL!! LOL!! It's kinda short though, sorry!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Cruise Time

The Real World Inuyasha

"WHAT? Why?" Inuyasha question nervously as his eyes seemed to pop out of his head.  
  
Kagome started to twirl her hair around her finger, nervously. " You keep on breaking my heart, no matter what you seem to do. Whether it's kissing Kikyo, or something like that."  
  
" I already apologized for that. Do you want me to say it again? I'M SORRY KAGOME!"  
  
" It doesn't matter." Kagome said.

" Is it about Kouga? I only fight with him to protect you! Kagome, I love you."  
  
" Inuyasha......I..I love you too." Kagome replied  
  
" We can't both say we love eachother and have it be over, it's just not fair!!" Inuyasha exclaimed

" Well, it is over, and I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone and give me some space for a while. Okay?" Kagome stated  
  
" No, I can't do that." Inuyasha replied  
  
" It's not a question Inuyasha, I'm _demanding_ it." Kagome explained.  
  
" Fine. I will give you some space. But I will _NOT _ give up on us. It took me a really long time to finally tell you how I really feel about you, and I _won't_ lose you now!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
The next day, Sazuna came in and had a big announcement...  
  
" Good morning everyone, I trust you all had a good sleep." Sazuna exclaimed. Kagome sat on a chair and glanced at Inuyasha, and waited, expecting him to say 'feh', like he normal does. Instead, Inuyasha just sat their. His once warm and uplifting amber eyes were now cold and icy. Kagome shivered from the uncomfortable sight of his eyes.  
  
" Guess what? You are all going on a cruise!!! Pack up all your items, and get ready for the bus to transport you all to the boat in an hour!!" And with that, Sazuna left the room.  
  
" Kouga, would you help me with my bags?" Kagome questioned. She didn't know why, but something inside of her wanted to make Inuyasha jealous, so he would return to his normal self. Instead, Inuyasha stood up and left the room.

" That's odd." Sango whispered to Miroku, as she leaned in close to him  
  
" I agree." replied Miroku. " Usually, Inuyasha would be furious at just the thought of Kagome asking Kouga for help. Instead of arguing, and yelling at Kouga, he is ignoring it. I wonder why...?"

" Hmmm....."  
  
An hour later, all seven people were ready to get onto the bus. The bus arrive 15 minutes late, but they got to the boat in a matter of minutes, so it was no big deal. Waiting for them by the boat was Sazuna.  
  
" Alright, here are the room plans, and please, hold your comments. Room 1 will have Sango and Kagome. Room 2, Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku. And finally, room 3, Kikyo and Ayame. Please board the ship, head to your rooms to unpack, and then feel free to roam around the boat and have fun.  
  
" Well, comeon Kagome, let us go unpack."  
  
" Um..okay Sango." replied Kagome as she bent down to pick up her bags.  
  
The seven people picked up their bags and headed to their rooms to unpack their bags.  
  
" Which draw do you want, Kagome?" questioned Sango  
  
" That one" Kagome answered as she pointed to a draw underneath the T.V.  
  
" Kagome, if you don't mind, may I ask what is going on with you and Inuyasha? questioned Sango  
  
" I told him that I needed my space because he keeps on breaking my heart and hurting my feelings no matter what he does." answered Kagome, as she a blue summer dress in the top draw.  
  
" Why on earth would you do that? You love Inuyasha and have been waiting forever for him to finally tell you how he feels about you! Why would you throw that away??!" Sango exclaimed

" I just need him to leave me alone, and get his priorities straight." Kagome replied. Sango sighed heavily.

" So Inuyasha, what would you like to do first, now that we have unpacked our bags?" Miroku questioned. Inuyasha just sat on the ledge and looked out the window into the open sea and wondered where the ocean ends.  
  
" HELLO?!" Miroku shouted as he waved his hand infront of Inuyasha's face to get his attention. Inuyasha turned his head slowly.  
  
" What do you want..." Inuyasha said very sadly.  
  
" Wow....what's the matter with you?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha explained to Miroku what was going on between him and Kagome.  
  
" I say just give her her space." Miroku replied. Inuyasha sighed heavily. " Let's go swimming" Miroku suggested  
  
" Okay...." Inuyasha answered. He started to walk out as Kouga entered the room.  
  
" Hey! Where do you think your going muttface?" Kouga questioned.  
  
" Swimming, why should you care?" Inuyasha replied  
  
" Trust me, I don't. I was just making sure you weren't going to go see _my_ woman." Kouga stated. Inuyasha ignored Kouga's rude comment. ' You _wish_ she were your woman' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
" Kouga, we are going swimming. Would you care to join us?" Miroku asked  
  
" Sure, be out in a few minutes." Kouga replied  
  
" So, what's the deal with this Inuyasha guy, Kikyo?" Ayame questioned  
  
" I despise him, but I want to embrace death together with him. What's with you and that Kouga guy?" Kikyo wondered

" Well, Kouga promised to marry me the night of the rainbow moon, but then that stupid wench, Kagome came along and ruined everything going on between me and Kouga." Ayame said as she stomped her feet.  
  
" Looks like we have something in common. That girl, Kagome, also ruined what was going on, but for Inuyasha and I. If it wasn't for her, we could be dead together. How about we work together to totally _destroy_ her? Then we could get our men back. What do you say?" Kikyo asked  
  
" I like the way you think." responded Ayame. " Lets do it."


	10. Swimming

The Real World Inuyasha

Kouga left his room and joined Miroku and Inuyasha who were swimming in the pool on the outside of the boat.  
  
" Move it or lose it!" Kouga shouted as he jumped off the divingboard and into the pool. He created a huge splash with fell on top of Inuyasha, soaking him. Kouga was laughing hysterically.  
  
" Oh, you think that's very funny, do you?!" Inuyasha shouted  
  
" Acually, yes!" Kouga replied " That's why I am laughing"  
  
I'm gonna kill you, you stupid-" Inuyasha was cut off from what he was saying as he saw Kagome walk over to the pool with Sango to go swimming. ' I can't fight with Kouga when Kagome is around. That might be why she doesn't want to be with me' Inuyasha thought, as he shrugged Kouga off.  
  
" Comon, Sango, let's jump in!" Kagome shouted to Sango as she jumped in  
  
" It's way to cold Kagome-" Sango didn't finish what she was saying, because just then Miroku pulled her into the pool.  
  
" AHH!!! Miroku!!!!" Sango shouted " Now I am freezing!" She said as she splashed Miroku.

" Hey!" Miroku shouted back, as he was laughing. Kagome sat there and smiled, and giggle. Inuyasha, seeing Kagome smile, also smiled. Just then, Kagome was pulled into the pool by her feet. She went under the water, then came back up to a laughing Kouga.  
  
" Kouga, you jerk!" Kagome said as she laughed hysterically and splashed him back. Then Inuyasha got sad again. Sango and Miroku were a couple, and they looked so happy, playing together. Kagome and Kouga _looked_ like a couple, also playing with each other. But there he was. Sitting all alone. Not playing with anyone. He felt so alone, and depressed. Sango caught onto the way Inuyasha looked so sad. She slipped away from Miroku, and tapped Kagome on the shoulder. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, and felt very sad. Sad she had made Inuyasha felt so bad. She swam over to Inuyasha, without him seeing her, grabbed his legs, and pulled him under the water. He ws totally unprepared for that, and was shocked when he came back out of the water, and saw who had pulled him under.  
  
" Ka..Kagome?" He said, shocked.  
  
" Yes? She replied, as she splashed at him.  
  
" Hey!" He shouted back, as he returned the splash. They both laughed.  
  
" You okay, now?" Kagome questioned  
  
" Yeah, now that you're here." Inuyasha replied as he smiled sweetly. Kagome winked in a teasing way. Just then, four arms reached at Kagome and pulled her out of the water. She was suprised, and gasped a bit

" What are you doing?" She looked up to find that Kikyo and Ayame were pulling her out of the water.  
  
" Nothing" Ayame replied  
  
" We just want to talk with you." Kikyo insisted  
  
" Okay, but make it quick. I really want to swim." Kagome answer

" Don't worry" Kikyo said, as she exchanged a glance with Ayame " we plan to make it quick"  
  
" Okay.." Kagome said, as she followed Kikyo and Ayame into their room.  
  
" I wonder what that is about" Inuyasha said to Miroku.  
  
" I don't know. Owell, they will be back soon" Mirkou replied  
  
All the sudden, Inuyasha jumped, and began to sniff the air  
  
" What is it?" asked Miroku.  
  
" I smell......" Inuyasha gasped " Kagome's blood!!!" Inuyasha shouted


	11. Near Death and Love Me Again

The Real World Inuyasha

Inuyasha ran off into where Kagome, Kikyo, and Ayame were. He was suprised to see what he saw when he entered the room. Ayame was getting ready to attack Kagome, and Kikyo was holding up her bow and arrow, getting ready to fire at Kagome.  
  
" Ki..Kikyo! What the hell are you doing!!?" Inuyasha stopped to take in air, as he turned his head to Kagome, he noticed that she was lying on the floor covered in blood. Their was an arrow in her arm, and one in her chest.  
  
" KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran over to Kagome.  
  
" Kagome, KAGOME!!! Answer me, please, can you hear me? Kagome....." Inuyasha sat there with Kagome lying on his lap. His eyes began to fill up with tears.  
  
" ....Why.......why did you do it Kikyo?" Inuyasha questioned, as he hid his face from Kikyo with his hair.  
  
" Why? What do you mean why, Inuyasha? So that we can be together, ofcourse." Kikyo replied with a devilish smirk on her face.  
  
" Kikyo, I HATE you! I will NEVER be with you!!!! I LOVE KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha screamed  
  
" Don't worry, Inuyasha. Now with that wretch out of the way, you will be with me, FOREVER!" Kikyo said as she and Ayame left the room laughing.  
  
" Kagome, I am so sorry, I-" Inuyasha begain to say, as he heard a little whisper coming from Kagome.  
  
" Inu.....yasha...." Kagome muttered weakly  
  
" Kagome, don't worry, you are going to be okay..." Inuyasha said inbetween sobs  
  
" Inuyasha.....I....do-" Kagome started to say, but stopped to breathe, and cough  
  
" You do what?" Inuyasha asked  
  
" I...do...love.........you....." Kagome said, then passed out.  
  
" KAGOME!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed. " Miroku, Sango, ANYBODY!!! Get the doctor on the ship!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Six hours later, Kagome was in the medical lab part of the boat, being treated. She did not die, she just lost alot of blood and therefore passed out. She had surgery done to remove the arrows. She was extremly lucky, because the arrow to her chest _just_missed her heart.  
  
" She is in stable condition" The doctor replied. " She is awake now, and only one of you may visit her."  
  
Without even asking, Sango said to Inuyasha " You go in" Miroku nodded his head in agreement. But Kouga thought otherwise.  
  
" I am going in!!!" Kouga yelped. " It's obvious that she wants to see me, being that the mutt face is the one that didn't save her from getting seriously hurt!!  
  
Inuyasha ignored Kouga, and walked into where Kagome was. Kouga was yelling, and trying to go in, but was held back by Miroku and Sango.  
  
Inuyasha slowly walked over to where Kagome was lying. Her eyes, were closed an he thought she was asleep. He went over to her, and rubbed her cheek with his hand, then lightly kissed her on the forehead. Then he sat down in the chair next to her bed, and laid his head down on the bed next to Kagome's hand.   
Kagome, just then popped her eyes open  
  
" BOO!!!!!" She screamed. The hanyou jumped and screamed  
  
" AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He jumped to the ceiling. " What the hell was that for???!!"  
  
Kagome sat there laughing hysterically.  
  
" That wasn't funny!!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
" Oh, yes it was!" Kagome replied in between giggles.  
  
" Feh. Your kidding! You almost DIED, and this all seems so funny to you!!?" Inuyasha said  
  
" Well, I'm not dead, am I?" Kagome question. " So I am fine now."  
  
" Did you mean what you said?" Inuyasha questioned  
  
" About what?" Kagome asked confused  
  
" You said...you said that you loved me." Inuyasha said blushing sligtly  
  
Kagome's face turned as red as a rose  
  
" Inuyasha, come sit here, for one second." Kagome said  
  
" Okay sure, Kagome" Inuyasha said, loving the way her name felt coming out of his mouth.

Inuyasha sat on the chair.  
  
" Why did you want me to sit?" Inuyasha questioned  
  
" For this." Kagome said as she leaned into Inuyasha and kissed him on the lips. Inuyasha couldn't help the way his eyes were bulging out of his head, but leaned into Kagome's kiss.  
  
" Ka..Kagome-" Inuyasha started to say, before Kagome stopped him.  
  
" Ofcourse I meant what I said" Kagome stated. " Before, when Kikyo shot me, and I thought I was going to die, all I could think about was you, and how I wasn't ever going to see you, or be with you, or kiss you again. I don't want my life to end without ever being a couple with you. Inuyasha, I love you. I always have, and I always will." Kagome said  
  
Instead of responding to how touched he was by Kagome's love, and what she had just said, which is what he had waited so long for her to say, he kissed her, with all the love, passion, and desire he had in his body.  
  
How did you like that chapter? Please review!!!  
All the people that have review my story so far, I luv you all, and I'm trying to read all of your storys and review them as nicly as you reviewed mine. Thankz again!!!


	12. The Dream

The Real World Inuyasha

Kagome was running through the woods with Sango and Miroku.  
  
" We have to get away from him!" Kagome yelled

" I know!" Sango replied breathing heavily, as she ran

" What should we do?" Questioned Kagome

" I will suck him into my wind tunnel" Miroku suggested  
  
" No, Miroku! You will absorb the poisonous insects." Kagome shouted back  
  
" But it will save you two, so I MUST!!!!" Miroku shouted as he absorbed the insects.  
  
" NOOO!!!!" Sango shouted as she ran to Miroku's side. He had fallen to the floor after absorbing the insects.  
  
" San.......go-" Miroku said weakly.  
  
" No.......Miroku...." Sango cried.

Kagome gazed upon them. All the sudden, her eyes became wide, and she gasped. Naraku cut off Sango and Miroku's head.  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome cried out. Naraku began to start trying to attack Kagome. She scream. Before Naraku hit hear, Kilala pulled her onto her back.  
  
" Thank you, Kilala" Kagome said. " Hurry, Kilala! Take me to Inuyasha!"  
  
Kilala and Kagome flew through the skies, looking for the hanyou. They found him, lying on the floor. He was fighting Kouga.  
  
" DIE!!!!!!!!!!" Kouga shouted.  
  
" KOUGA!!! STOP IT!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed. Kouga looked up at her.

" This has to be done Kagome, he is the one trying to kill me!" Kouga shouted  
  
" Inuyasha, what are you doing??!" Kagome shouted

" SHUTUP!!!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome. Kagome flinched, he really hurt her just then.  
  
" How can you not want him to die?!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome  
  
" What do you mean?" Kagome questioned  
  
" HE KILLED MIROKU AND SANGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted as he launched an attach on Kouga. Kouga dodged the attack, but came out of it with claw marks on his left cheek.

" Inuyasha, no, he didn't kill Miroku and Sango, it was-" Kagome words were cut short, as Kouga's arm went through Inuyasha's chest, and he fell to the floor. Kagome's eyes shot wide open. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Inuyasha is.....................dead..........  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, and she rushed over the the half demon who lay motionless on the floor.  
  
" Inuyasha, no, no, NO!" Kagome cried out

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of Kagome, panicking.She was turning, and kicking in hersleep. And she was crying, and moaning, and calling out to Inuyasha. Inuyasha started to become nervous, so he tried to wake her up.  
  
" Kagome.....Kagome, wake up" He said, as he gently nudged her to wake up. But she would not wake. Now she started to scream. Inuyasha become scared, for Kagome. " Kagome, WAKE UP!!" he screamed. Kagome then shot up out of her bed. Her eyes were wide open. She was breathing heavily, and sweating.  
  
" Kagome! Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

Kagome looked next to her and noticed Inuyasha was by her. She lunged at him, and curled up into his chest.  
  
" Inuyasha" She cried out  
  
" What, what is it, Kagome? What's wrong?" Asked Inuyasha  
  
" I had a terrible dream! First, Naraku came, and he killed Sango, and Miroku. But you didn't know that Naraku killed them, so you accused Kouga of killing them. So then you and Kouga fought eachother, and I was there, watching you guys fighting, and I tried to stop it, but you two wouldn't listen to me, and then Kouga killed you!!" Kagome said exploding with tears.  
  
" It's okay, Kagome. I here now, and everythings fine." Inuyasha coaxed. " I'm not gonna fight Kouga." Inuyasha said 'Not now, atleast' he thought to himself.  
  
" Are you going to be okay? " Inuyasha questioned.  
  
" Yeah, I think so. " Kagome replied, wiping her tears away.  
  
" Good. Don't worry, Kagome. No one will ever hurt you. I promise." Inuyasha said, as he hugged Kagome tightly, and kissed her on her head lightly.  
  
" O! Wait a minute!!!" Kagome yelped as she jumped out of Inuyasha's arms.  
  
" Hey! What are you doing?!" Inuyasha asked, as he watched Kagome go through her backpack. 'Way to spoil the moment, Kagome' he thought to himself. " What in the heck are you doing anyway??"  
  
" Ah ha! Just as I thought!!!!" Kagome said as she showed Inuyasha her handheld calendar.  
  
" What's that?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
" It shows what days of the week it is, and the month too." Kagome replied. " Guess what?! Tomorrow is Halloween!!!"  
  
" Whats hall---o---weeeeen?" Inuyasha questioned with a clueless look on his face.  
  
" It's when you dress up in costumes, and go to people's houses and get candy!!!" Kagome replied with a smile on her face. " This new club opened up, and we can go their for a Halloween party. It's called 'The Spider Club'." Kagome answered. " WE HAVE TO GO!!!!"  
  
" Okay, we will go then." Inuyasha replied


	13. The Halloween Party

The Real World Inuyasha

" Halloween?" Everyone questioned

" Yes!" replied Kagome with a smile on her face. " It's a holiday where you get all dressed up in a costume. We are all going to go to this really cool club, called 'The Spider Club'. They are hosting a halloween party, and everyone is invited!!!"  
  
" What should we dress up as?" Sango questioned

" Don't worry!" replied Kagome " I will pick out the perfect costumes for ALL of you!!"

2 hours later, everyone was dressup and ready to go.  
  
" Is this okay, Kagome?" questioned Sango. She was dressed in a black tanktop, and a short, tight, leather black skirt. Her legs had on fishnet stockings. She wore a silver cross necklace, and a silver braclet that said 'darkness' on it. On her feet, she wore black leather boots. Her fingernails were painted black. Her makeup was a dark red lipstick, and she had on blue eyeshadow. And her hair, ofcourse, was naturally black.

" Wow, Sango, you look great!!" Kagome said, as she stared at Sango, loving her 'creation'.  
  
" What am I?" Sango questioned  
  
" You are a gothic chic!!" Kagome replied happily. Sango smiled back.

" What am I?" questioned Miroku, as he walked into the room.

" Miroku, you are a pimp" Kagome said  
  
Miroku was dressed in a purple suit. He had in his mouth a fake golden tooth. He wore a purple tophat to match his outfit. He held in his hand a black cane. Around his neck was a golden chain. His shoes were classy black dress shoes. He also wore white gloves on his hands.  
  
" What's a pimp?" Miroku asked, as he stroked Sango's butt.  
  
" AH! YOU PERV!!!!!" Sango squealed and slapped him. Kagome giggled.

" What are you, Kagome?" Miroku questioned, while rubbing the red mark on his face.  
  
" I'm a Cat Vixen" Kagome replied. She wore a mask over her face, that covered some over her face, but stopped before the nose. The mask had cat ears on it. Her shirt, looked like a black bra, with an 'X' across the stomach part of her body, that connected the bra to the pants. The pants were black, tight fitting leather. Over her nails, were kitty claws, long black glue on nails. Her shoes were black platforms.  
  
" You look hot!" Miroku said. Sango slapped him.  
  
" I was just kidding Sango. You look much hotter" he replied. Sango blushed.

Kikyo and Ayame walked into the room next, but left immediatly. Kikyo's costume is a vampire. She wore a black and red dress, with golden lace down the middle. The neck of her cape, was flipped out. On her neck, she wore a choker. The sleeves of her dress dragged down to the floor. She wore dark black makeup. Her shoes were black sandles. She also wore vampire teeth.

Ayame's costume was different than Kikyo's. Ayame was dressed as a devil. She wore a short red dress. She had red horns that came out of her head, and a red devil's tail that dragged down to the floor. Her face makeup was also red. She wore a black necklace, that said 'bitchy devil' on it. Her boots went up to her knee, and were black.

Finally, Kouga and Inuyasha walked in last.  
  
" You look so stupid, Inu-kurro!" Kouga laughed

" You look ridiculious you fleabag!!" Inuyasha grunted

Kouga was dressed in the perfect outfit for himself. He was wolfman! He has fur, all over his body. He wore a green t-shirt, that was ripped all over. His pants were brown, and also ripped. He wasn't wearing any shoes because, comon, he's wolf man!!!!

Inuyasha's costume was super cute. He was a prince! He wore a red and white suit, with golden sholder pads and red firrlie material hanging from them. Across his chest was a blue shash. His pants were also blue, and he wore black boots that came up to his knees.

Inuyasha ran up to Kagome.

" Meeeeow, good lookin' " Inuyasha said to Kagome playfully. Kagome blushed.  
  
" Hey, get your hands off MY woman!" Kouga yelled at Inuyasha. ( keep in mind, Kouga doesn't know that Inuyasha and Kagome are a couple again. they are trying to hide it from him, so he doesnt freak out and try to murder Inuyasha!!)

" Calm down, Kouga" Kagome said as she tried to breakaway from Kouga. " It's alright, Inuyasha can do what he wants!" Just then, Kagome bit him on the hand, so she could get back to Inuyasha.

" Oww! She bit me!" Kouga sqealed. Sango and Miroku who were watching the whole episode giggled.

Kagome ran back into the warm arms of Inuyasha's grasp.

" Comon, let's go to the party! " Kagome said

" Yeah, let's" Inuyasha agreed.  
  
20 minutes later, they had arrived at the party. Kikyo and Ayame went straight to where a group of guys were hudled around a table. They wanted to stay as far away from Inuyasha and the others as humanly possible.

Miroku and Sango (or should I say the Pimp and the Goth) went straight to the dance floor. Before they ever reached the floor, they were holding hands, spin' and dancing, making their way over to the floor.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood their. Kagome was waiting for Inuyasha to ask her to dance.  
  
" My fair lady, might I have this dance?" Inuyasha questioned and held out his hand.  
  
" Meeeeeow" replied Kagome, as she delicatly placed her hand, in his.

Kouga decided to follow Kikyo and Ayame. He didn't want to be all alone, so he figured he would try dancing with Ayame.

" So, you feeling better?" questioned Inuyasha

" Yeah, lots!" Kagome replied

" Good" Inuyasha answered softly

They continued dancing.

" Having fun, Miroku?" Sango wondered  
  
" How could I not? I have the most beautiful dance partner in the entire club- in the world at that much" Miroku replied sweetly.

Sango blushed like CRAZY. Then a slow song came on, and she laid her head down on Miroku's chest.

Ayame and Kikyo were hanging out with all of the guys at the bar. They were having tons of fun flirting with every guy they laid their eyes on. Atleast Ayame did. Kikyo was busy watching Inuyasha and Kagome. Thinking to herself how much she loved Inuyasha, and how much she despised Kagome.  
Kouga decided to sit at the bar and have a drink. A fox demon, name Foxi sat down next to him. He began to flirt with her, and thy danced a little bit, together.

" Comon, Kagome, let's go get a drink. I'm so thirsty" Inuyasha said panting

" Okay, sure my prince charming" Kagome replied flirtatiously. Inuyasha smiled cheerfully

After a couple of hours dancing, they all were very tired, and decided that it was time to go back to the boat. Kikyo, Ayame, and Kouga had left over an hour ago, so it was just Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome, left waiting for a cab to come and pick them up.

" Ahh, that was so much fun! What a great idea you had Kagome!!" Sango said  
  
" Yes, indeed it was" replied Miroku nodding.

" Oh, you haven't seen all the excitment just yet!" Kagome squealed with joy  
  
" HUH? What do you mean Kagome?" questioned Inuyasha

" Oh, you'll see!!!!" replied Kagome


	14. Protect Me Always?

The Real World Inuyasha

When they arrived back at the boat, they were surprised by what they saw. The entire boat was decorated with tons of candy and Halloween decorations. It looked amazing.

"Oh wow, Kagome! Look at all this!" Sango cheered

"WOW! We can watch these moooo-vies on the black box of moving pictures" Miroku replied.

"This is great." Inuyasha agree. "Very sweet Kagome, just like you." Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome close to him. He would never let her go. No one could ever take her away from him, or hurt her, ever. She was in his arms, protected, safe, and loved.

Inuyasha sat on the couch, and Kagome sat curled up in a ball on his lap, with her head pressed on his chest, and his arms around her.

"What movie do you guys want to watch first?" Kagome wondered

"How about the 'Silence of the Lambs'?" Sango suggested.

They decided to watch that movie. Kagome was snuggled up in Inuyasha, she was really scared. Same with Sango, who lay in the arms of Miroku. They each were drinking a different kind of soda, and eating candy and popcorn, and having a really great time.

About 5 hours later, they were done with their movie fest. Miroku decided to place Sango in her room, because she had fallen asleep. Inuyasha warned him not to do anything perverted to the poor sleeping girl.

Kagome had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms. She was holding his hand in her sleep, and squeezing it tight, making sure he never let go. Inuyasha curled up with Kagome, and placed his arms around her, and hugged her tight. He buried his face in her hair and neck, and gently kissed her, trying not to awaken the sleeping angel. She woke up anyway.

"Inu...yasha?" she questioned

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kagome. Did I wake you?" He asked as he kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Yeah, but its okay. I love you anyway." Kagome said smiling as she kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too." Inuyasha replied. "Are you really tired? Do you want to go to sleep in your bed?" Inuyasha wondered

"Yeah" Kagome said as she yawned

"Okay" Inuyasha said as he picked Kagome up bridal style. Kagome snuggled in his warm chest, and Inuyasha smiled sweetly. 'Poor girl' he thought. 'She has had a very busy day. We all did.'  
  
Inuyasha placed Kagome in her bed, and laid the covers on top of her. Then he gently kissed her on the lips.

"Goodnight, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he stared to leave the room.

"Wait, Inuyasha" Kagome said tiredly

"What? What's wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"You're not going to sleep with me?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha blushed at how the question sounded.  
  
"You know what I mean" Kagome said while giggling.

"You want me too sleep in here with you?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes please. I feel safer when you are near me" Kagome said

She had said enough. Inuyasha was definitely going to stay with her. To protect her, like he always does.

Inuyasha sat on the chair that was in the room.

"Goodnight, Kagome" Inuyasha said

"What are you doing?" Kagome said as she giggled

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha questioned

"Get over here. Don't sleep in that chair! Get under the covers, here, sleep with me." Kagome replied as she smiled sheepishly.

Inuyasha blushed. He lay down on top of the blankets next to Kagome. She put her hand on his chest and snuggled in close to him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Will you always protect me?"

Inuyasha sat up in the bed at lighting speed.

"Are you crazy?!" Inuyasha yelled at the girl. "OFCOURSE I will always protect you. No one will every hurt you, or come close to hurting you. You will never be in any danger ever. Damn it, Kagome, how can you even ask me that question!? I love you!" Inuyasha yelled at her

"Hm....I love you too, Inuyasha" Kagome said as she kissed Inuyasha long. Then she went back to her cuddling position, and fell asleep.

Did you like it? Lots of fluff! please review!!!!


	15. The New Road Trip

Heyah people! Before I start this new chappy, I just wanted to thank Sarcasm Girl8 for giving me a great idea that I am going to use in this story! Thanks a bunch!!!!! Enjoy the chapter, and the ones to come!! .

-InuFreak247

-----------------------------------------------------------

The Real World Inuyasha

Inuyasha was the first to wake up the next morning. He felt someone's arms around his body, and turned over to see Kagome. She was still asleep. He didn't want to wake her. All of the sudden, Sazuna's voice came on the intercom, throughout all of the rooms on the ship.

"Attention! Attention, all members on this ship from the Real World, please get dressed, and pack you bags. I will meet you all in the main lobby for an announcement. That is all."

"Kagome, wake up" Inuyasha said as he gently tried to awaken Kagome from her sleep. Kagome woke up.

"HUH? What is it?" Kagome yawned

"Comon', we are leaving. Sazuna said to pack our bags and get ready to leave. We are going somewhere. Let's go."

In about an hour, all 7 people were packed up and ready to go.

"Where are we going?" Sango questioned

"A very exciting place" Sazuna replied. "You are all going to Las Vegas to compete in Fear Factor Las Vegas. Here are your plane tickets." Sazuna handed each of them a plane ticket. "And, you will be staying 3 nights in The Luxor Hotel!"  
  
Everyone looked really surprised and excited about this trip.

"Here are you hotel keys" Sazuna gave them all room keys. Bunk with whom ever you want, I really don't care, just get there!!" Sazuna said.

They finally got onto the bus that took them to the airport.

"Look, there's the gate we have to go to in order to get onto the plane!" Kagome shouted as she rushed over. "Comon you guys!" She yelled after her friends.

Shortly after they boarded, they made it to their seats. On the plane, the seating order was Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, and Kikyo. A movie began to play as they sat down and the plane took off. The movie was 'Jaw Breaker', you know, the one with Rose McGowan in it; anyway, they mostly talked on the plane.

3 hours later they were in Las Vegas, and stood outside of the airport.

"Wow, look at all the light, and colors!!!" Sango said in awe. It was amazing to her. She had never seen anything like it before in her life.

"Look over there" Miroku said as he pointed to a sign that said 'Real World Cast' on it.

"That's who will show us to our hotel!" Kagome said as she rushed over to the man holding the sign.

20 minutes later, they arrived at the Luxor and were showed to their proper rooms. The rooms were setup like this: Sango and Kagome in room 255, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga in room 256, and Kikyo and Ayame in room 257.

By the time they got settled in their room, it was only 10:00am, because of the time difference. They are not to meet up with the host of Fear Factor until 6:00pm.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Kagome questioned.

"I'm going down stairs to chill out by the pool with Ayame and Kikyo, so I will see you later Kagome" Kouga replied as he blew a kiss towards Kagome. Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome, caught the 'kiss', threw it on the floor, and began to stomp of it, as Kouga, Ayame and Kikyo went downstairs.

"That Kouga....." Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

"Anyway......what do you guys want to do?" Kagome asked, yet again.

"Might we go exploring?" Miroku questioned

"Oh yeah! Comon let's go!" Kagome replied filled with joy.

They all ran down the sand tiled stairs to the mail lobby, were they viewed amazing statues. They were of ancient Egyptian mummies, whose tombs were covered in gold. They saw statues, and palm trees, and rivers with bridges over them. They had all never seen such an amazing site. They turned the corner to see the game tables, and slot machines. The lights in that room were so colorful, and seemed to pull them to stare more. The hotel was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. And the best part was that they were experiencing all of this amazement for not cost.

A couple hours later, after they all had their fun, of roaming the hotel, playing games, and swimming, plus other stuff, it was time to meet up with the host of Fear Factor. They walked down the street of the back of the Luxor Hotel in a row, like you normally do in Fear Factor, and then you hear their thoughts or opinions before each stunt.

Inuyasha's POV:

'I'm not scared at all. I'm a half demon, and I am sure that I can beat all of these people. Especially, Kouga. HE is going down.'

Kagome's POV:

'I'm really excited about being here, and I'm going to try my best to win. All I can do is give 100'

Miroku's POV:

'I hope that some stunts include really hot girls, and I hope that Sango never reads this.........'

Sango's POV:

'I am a demon slayer, and it is my duty to overcome any challenge that I face. And I did read what Miroku wrote before, and I am going to KILL HIM!'

Kouga's POV:

'I am so gonna waste that dog crap! Oh yeah, and everyone else, so I can win Kagome's heart!'

Ayame's POV:

'I'm gonna win this, for me, and for my love, Kouga!'

Kikyo's POV:

'This will be a simple task indeed. I shall win, because I am the strongest, and no one here shall ever even hope to defeat me.'

They approached a man in a red shirt, and a pair of faded blue jeans.

"Hello, and welcome to Fear Factor. My name is Joe, and I am the host. You will each be pushed to the limit by your fears. The task is to overcome that fear. If you succeed in doing so, and win, you will be awarded $10,000, and a romantic dinner for two at any restaurant, plus, an extended 2 days at the Luxor hotel in the suit." Joe explained. "Now, let's see your first stunt." Joe turned around to reveal the first stunt. "It's called 'Rat Hat'

Kagome and Sango stood disgusted.

"In this stunt, you will be wearing goggles. Your head will be in a plastic see through coffin with air holes in it. Then, 20 lives rats will be placed on your heads. You will have to stay like that for 20 minutes. Who ever can stay like that the longest without freaking out will move on. We have randomly selected the first person to go, and Ayame, you are first." Joe said as he pointed to Ayame.

"Eeeek!!" was Ayame's reply

In 5 minutes, Ayame was in her goggles, and her coffin was placed on her head.

"Now for the rats." Joe said, as he poured the rats onto her head. "Are you ready, Ayame?" She nodded her head. "Start the clock, in 5...4...3...2...1!" The clock started to count down.

With about 9 minutes left, a rat bite her nose, and she screamed at the top of her lungs, and was yelling to take the coffin off of her. That's a disqualification. Ayame took off back to the hotel, doing the long walk of shame.

Ayame's POV:

'I gave it my best. But the rats were way too gross. And one bite me right on the nose, and that hurt a lot. Owell, back to the bars, and hot guys I guess.'  
  
The next one up is Miroku. After the 20 minutes, he came out fine, but had some scratches on his face.

The third person to go was Kouga, he came out fine also.

Then Kagome, she did well, same with Sango, and Kikyo. Plus Inuyasha of course.

"That was a very nice first day. Sadly, Ayame was cut off, but all of you are still in the show. I will see you guys tomorrow, and you will see what's in store.


	16. What Kind Of Food Did You Say?

Hey people. Sorry about not updating my stories as of lately. I have just been sooooooooooooooooo busy with school, and everything. But I'll try to keep on writing! -

The Real World Inuyasha

The next morning, they woke up bright and early to meet Joe in the dinning room of the Luxor hotel. The contestants began to walk down to Joe in a line.  
  
Inuyasha's POV:

'Yesterday was a simple task. I mean, comon, me? Afraid of a couple of rats? NO WAY! I'm gonna crush that pesky Kouga!'

Kagome's POV:

'Ewww! The rats yesterday were so gross! I hope I don't have to do anything disgusting!'

Miroku's POV:

'I'm a man, so nothing scares me!' Sango threatens to slap him 'Sango scares me though.........'

Sango's POV:

'Yeah, well yesterday wasn't the best day of my life, but I want to give this next challenge 110'

Kouga's POV:

'Piece of cake, the last challenge was.....I just hope this next one is too.'

Kikyo's POV:

'The rat challenge was simple, just as I thought. Nothing fazes me.'

Joe walks out to greet them.

"Hello again, and welcome back to 'Fear Factor'. How are you guys?" Joe wondered.

"I'm good, couldn't be better. Ready to kick butt!" Inuyasha shouted. The rest of them agreed.

"Okay then. Well, are you ready to see your next stunt?" Joe asked as two spinning 'Wheels of Fortune' we presented. The bigger one had pictures of animal parts on it, and the smaller one had numbers 1-6 on it.

"First, you will spin the wheel of 'Delicious Food'." Joe started to explain. "And then you will spin the number wheel to see how many of the yummy food you have to eat in order to move on to the next round. Here are the rules: If you can not eat the food, you are disqualified; if you throw up the food, you are disqualified." Joe instructed. "Allow me to show you the foods you will be eating.  
  
Joe lifted up a sheet to show the foods that were in plates for them to eat.

"We have Sheep eyes, Buffalo Testicles, Madagascar Hissing Cockroaches, Pig rectums, Slugs, and Cow brains"  
  
Kagome and Sango made a gagging noise.

"We had randomly selected the order today, and Kouga, you are first." Joe stated.

"Okay, fine." Kouga walked up to the wheels and spun them. It landed on 2 Cow Brains.  
  
Inuyasha was laughing hysterically.  
  
"Maybe if you eat that brain, you will grow one of your own brains!!!" Inuyasha yelled laughing.

"Shut up dog-crap, and watch this!" Kouga quickly scarffed down the 2 cow brains. "HA!"

"Feh" Inuyasha glared away from Kouga.

"Okay, next up is Sango!"

Sango walked over to the wheels and spun 'em. They landed on 5 Madagascar Hissing Cockroaches. Sango froze with terror, and mostly disgust.

"Go on, eat away!" Joe said.

Sango slowly brought the first one up to her mouth and took a tiny bite. She winced at the foul taste, and picked up 2 more and at them. She started to get a gagging feeling.

"Don't throw up!" Joe yelled.

With that, Sango ran over to the nearest buck and barfed.

"I'm sorry, Sango, but you are disqualified." Joe said sadly.

"Aw man!" Sango said disappointed. She hugged Kagome.

"You gave it your best shot..." Kagome said sadly.

"Good luck, and win it all!" Sango said as she walked down the walk of shame.

Sango's POV:

'I tried the best I could, but those cockroaches were sooooooooo gross, I couldn't help but get sick.'

"Alright, next up is Miroku." Joe said  
  
Miroku spun the wheels, and it landed on 1 pig rectum.

"Well, here goes..." Miroku said as he took a giant gulp and at the pig rectum. Amazingly, he ate it with little problem.

"Congrats, you get to move on." Joe said to Miroku. "Next to go is Kagome!"

"Good luck" Inuyasha said as smiled and looked up at Kagome.

"Thanks!" Kagome said cheerfully as she spun the wheel. But he smile was wiped off her face when she saw what she had to eat...4 slugs.

Inuyasha eyes popped out of his head. 'Oh great! I wanted to go to the final round with Kagome, but no way is she gonna eat 4 slugs-'

Before Inuyasha got to finish his thought, the slugs were gone.

"Congratulations, Kagome, on making it to the final round." Joe said.

"Nice work, Kagome!" Inuyasha said surprised.

"Thanks..." Kagome said as she leaned in to kiss Inuyasha, but he stopped her.

"Let's wait _until_ you stop smelling like dead slug." Inuyasha replied. Kagome giggled.

"Next is Kikyo" Joe said

She got up and spun the wheels. They landed on 6 Buffalo Testicles.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha began to laugh.

Kikyo lifted 1 to her mouth. She took a huge bite, not expecting it to be bad, and threw up all over the floor!!!!!

"Sorry, but you are disqualified for hurling on my shoes." Joe said

"Way to go, Kikyo!!" Inuyasha said laughing.

"Yeah, nice!!!!!" Kagome said sarcastically with Inuyasha.

Kikyo took a stroll down the walk of shame.

Kikyo's POV:

'Damn! I thought I could win! I hope that Inuyasha and Kagome die during their stunts'

Kikyo laughed evilly. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay and last up is Inuyasha." Joe said as he pointed to the wheel.

Inuyasha spun the wheel, and it landed on 3 Sheep eyes.

Kouga started to laugh.

"He's gonna barf everywhere from that!!!!!!!!"

"Comon, Inuyasha. You can do it!!" Kagome encouraged him.

Inuyasha nodded and ate the first 2 no problem. The third one was different. He felt a bit sick from it. He felt it starting to come out, but swallowed hard, and opened his mouth to show that he ate all of them.

"Yah!!!!!" Kagome shouted as she ran over to Inuyasha and jumped into his arms for a full hug.

"Hmph" Kouga stared off into the opposite direction, and Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at him.

"Congrats, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Kouga. You are all going on to the final round. But only one of you will be victorious. Goodbye and I will see you all tomorrow, bright and early.

What didja think? Can't wait until the next chapter?!?!? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. The Final Event

Sorry, updates on all my stories will eventually come. Just been so busy. School, school, school. Busy, busy, busy. Crap, crap, crap. Shit, shit, shit. Blah, blah, blah.

Anyways, just enjoy the next chapter, and don't forget to review!! -

The Real World Inuyasha

The next day was the final event. Miroku, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Kagome arrived in the morning to compete for the final round.  
  
Miroku's POV:

'I am really excited that I have made it to the final round. I will try my hardest to win, because I want to take Sango out on a date. But then, the $10,000 I will spend on buying strippers!!!!! WAHOOO!!!!!!!  
gets hit over the head by Sango and Kagome Oww!

Kouga's POV:

'I am definitely going to win. I will win it as a sign of my love for Kagome, and as a 'haha Inuyasha' sort of win.'  
  
Inuyasha's POV:

'This is gonna be easy. The monk and that flee-bitten wolf will be easy to beat. I feel kind of bad about beating Kagome, but then I'm gonna take her out for that dinner, and we can stay together at the 2 day suit. That will be sweet!'

Kagome's POV

'I'm gonna win! And if I don't Inuyasha better so we can have dinner and the suit together!!!!'

The contestants walked in a line up to Joe.

"Good morning, and welcome to the final challenge." Joe said seriously. "The winner of this final stunt will decide it all, the $10,000, the 2 day suit, and the romantic dinner for two. Let's take a look at our next challenge." Joe said, as he pointed up at the top of the Luxor hotel.

There was a pole that was shaped into a half circle. Attached to the pole was 8 flags.

"The person to get all 8 flags down the fastest wins. You don't have to hold on to the flags, you can just let them fall to the ground. We have randomly selected the order for today, and Miroku, you are first.

Miroku was put in a harness, that way he can't fall and die. (Haha)

"Are you ready, Miroku??" Joe shouted up to him.

"Yeah, let's go already!!!" Miroku yelled confidently.

"Alright, in 3, 2, 1, GO!" Joe yelled.

Miroku made his way over to the first flag. He laid on his stomach, and used his arms to pull himself to the flag. He grabbed the first flag, and it fell to the ground. The second flag was easier, he got to it quickly. The third he slipped a little, but steadied himself by thinking about the prize. He got the fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, then the eighth one.

"Nice job Miroku!! You got all of the flags in 5 minutes and 47 seconds." Joe said.

Miroku got down from the hotel, and Kouga was up next.

Kouga did a really great job. Because he is a wolf, he had an easier time moving then Miroku. He didn't even have to lie on his stomach. In fact, he stood on his feet and leaped from flag to flag. Joe stood in awe. He had never seen that before. But, then again, he had never really seen a demon.

Kouga got done in 3 minutes, and 52 seconds.

"I am sorry, Miroku, but you have lost. Goodbye." Joe explained to a sad Miroku.

Miroku's POV:

'This really stinks. I mean comon! How is a guy supposed to compete against a demon? It's really unfair!'

"Next up is Kagome!!!" Joe said.

"Go Kagome!!!" Inuyasha said, while he gave her thumbs up.

"Go luck, my love!" Kouga said as he waved.

Kagome anime sweat drop

Kagome got all of the flags down in 6 minutes and 12 seconds. She wasn't disqualified, because Inuyasha had to go still.

Inuyasha got harnessed in, and took off across the pole. He went very fast, in fact, he went the fasted that anyone has ever gone before. It probably had to do with the fact that Kouga was sweet talking to Kagome.

"Congratulations, Inuyasha! You have won this Fear Factor! You time was 1 minute and 34 seconds. You have won the romantic dinner for 2, $10,000, and a 2 day extended stay in the Luxor hotel's suit." Joe said excited.

"WHAT??!?!!?" Kouga yelled out in shock.

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at Kouga.

Someone came to force Kouga out of the area they were in because he was trying to kill Inuyasha.

"Yah, you won!!" Kagome said as she leaped into Inuyasha's arms.

He was caught off guard, and he tumbled backward and fell down. Kagome began to laugh, as Inuyasha stood up and rubbed his sore butt. He helped Kagome up.

"Sorry I had to beat you." Inuyasha said

"It's okay, besides, it's not like I really lost. We are using what you won together." Kagome explain.

"Yeah, good point." Inuyasha replied.

"I'm super tired, let's go back to the hotel, and go to sleep for a little bit. Then we can do stuff around the hotel. Okay?" Kagome asked.

"Sure" Inuyasha said, as they made their way back into the hotel.

What did u think? I know it's a bit short, but owell!!!! DON'T 4GET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. HELP ME!

Heyah readers and reviewers. I'm having a little bit of a problem......I've sorta run out of ideas. Sorry! Don't worry I'm not gonna end this story just yet. I need some suggestions on what to write about next. What should happen? Got any ideas? E-mail me at , or just send me a review. If you don't want this story to end, please just give your advice. It isn't really that hard! Lol. -   
ThAnKs A bUnCh!!!

-InuFreak247


	19. The 2 Newcomers and Blushes

Heyah peoplez!!!!! Before I start this next chapter, I wanted to thank everyone that helped me, and gave me great suggestions for the upcoming chapters. But, sadly I can't use every single idea, so this is the one that I chose to use!  
I kinda skipped over the whole Kagome and Inuyasha staying at the hotel. I don't really like writing lemons, which was a suggestion from a reviewer, but I had absolutely no ideas for what they could do in the hotel! So they all returned to the hut and Sazuna had a big surprise waiting for them. Plus, what evil schemes might some of the characters make....? Only one way to find out, read! (DUH!) ANYWAYZ, I hope you like the next chapter, and don't forget to REVIEW!

Inuyasha and Kagome approached the hut. Kagome had on her backpack with her clothes in it. She gripped the strap tight.

"I wonder what everyone has been doing while we have been in the hotel." Kagome said beginning to come off her train of thought.

"Keh" Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest. "Probably nothing to interesting."

"Hmm......" Kagome stopped where she was, put her left hand on her hips and her right hands pointer finger on her lips to think.

Inuyasha was confused by what she was doing. He raised an eyebrow at her movement.

"It's called thinking" Kouga said, as he came outside of the hut.

Inuyasha turned to face him.

"Or maybe you have never tried that!" Kouga said glaring at Inuyasha.

"HEY!" Inuyasha yelled as he was up in Kouga's face with a fist threatening him.

"Care to say that to my face?" Inuyasha yelled ticked off.

"Gladly!" Kouga yelled back returning the threat.

With all this happening, Kagome was ignoring it. Not intentionally, she just didn't hear them talking. Her attention was focused on something else.

Kouga and Inuyasha became startled by Kagome not ripping the two of them apart.

"Kagome...?" Kouga said as he stood up straight, and had his eyes wide open, confused.

"Kagome....you alright?" Inuyasha took a couple of steps towards her.

"I-I sense jewel shards..." Kagome said, still standing still.

"Well duh! The mangy wolf has two jewel shards in his skinny, hairy little legs." Inuyasha stood proud of himself, and glared angrily at Kouga. Kouga stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha, and he was taken back.

"No...it's....more than two...a lot more!" Kagome said shocked by her own words.

Kouga and Inuyasha exchanged glances.

"Where is it coming from Kagome?" Inuyasha stood determined.

"I can't tell exactly. I just know that there is a lot of them...and that they are really close..." she stood in the same spot, trying to tell how many there were, and where they were.

Just then, everyone came out of the hut, lead by Sazuna.

"Hello, hello! Welcome back!" she greeted Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome snapped out of her dazed look.

"Guess what?! I have to introduce two people who are to be joining you hut. Please, come here you two." Sazuna motioned a wave, and two people came from around the hut.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood, amazed.

"Let me introduce them, although I have a feeling that you already know them, Sesshomaru and Naraku! Welcome!!!!" Sazuna jumped up and down.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?" Inuyasha jaw dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe that they were gonna stay with them.

"What is this, a meeting for all the people that hate my guts?!?!? Sesshomaru will try to take my sword, and Naraku will, hmmm, I dunno....um, TRY TO KILL ME!?!?!?!?!" Inuyasha was out of breath, and breathed in quickly and deeply.

"Oh, it's okay. They can't kill you. It's reality television! No one ever dies! Well, they might become fatally injured, but never die!" Sazuna tried to have on a reassuring smile, but it kind of turned out to look like she was getting ready for a funeral.

Inuyasha twitched slightly.

Kagome still stood, with her mouth wide open.

"Well, I think it's about time you all went inside the hut now!" Sazuna opened the door. "Okay, in you all go now. Get in already!"

Once everyone was inside the hut, Sesshomaru and Naraku went into a room that was created just for them. They went inside, and shut the door.

"Well, they are friendly" Ayame said sarcastically.

"Whatever, let's just go into our room and talk." Kikyo said, and she made a move into her room, and left the door open for Ayame. She went in, and then locked the door.

Miroku stood next to Sango, who had her hands on her hips.

"Wanna watch some TV?" Miroku's eyes met Sango's, and she nodded. Then they went into Sango and Kagome's room and left the door open slightly.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. Kagome, you want anything?" Kouga asked sweetly.

"No thanks Kouga, I'm fine." She replied

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything." He waved, and then started to walk towards the kitchen.

"No thanks Kouga, I'm fine, I don't need anything!" Inuyasha said annoyed. Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into his room.

"I can't believe it. ALL of the people who want me dead are all in this hut, together. They could all be planning some master plan to kill me or something!" Inuyasha paced back and forth trying to think what they are planning.

"Stop stressing over it." Kagome said, becoming dizzy from the hanyou's pacing.

"Besides, who's to say that they are trying to kill you?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Um, they are ALWAYS trying to kill me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Wow, no need to take out your anger on me!!" Kagome yelled as she was up in his face.

Inuyasha backed up slightly, trying to get out from the situation he was in.

"Oh, you aren't getting away from me!" Kagome said as she took a deep breath.

Inuyasha's braced himself, as he waited for the word he hated, and he got it.

"SIT!!!!!!!" she yelled as she stomped her foot on the floor. 'Inuyasha, meet the carpet!' she thought to herself, proudly.

"Ughhhhhhhhh...." Inuyasha moaned in pain.

"Serves you right!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha stood up a few moments later.

The day soon turned to night, as they all got into their beds, and began to fall asleep.

Inuyasha lay in his bed in a rather uncomfortable position. He had fallen asleep very quickly, that wasn't a problem. The problem was the dream he was having. It was more like a nightmare to him. In his dream, he saw himself, attacking Kagome. Inuyasha began to toss and turn in his sleep. He let out soft moans of pain.

Then suddenly, he felt something warm caress his cheek. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't.

"Inuyasha, wake up."

He heard someone calling his name, but, he couldn't quite figure out who it was.

Kagome struggled to try and wake him up. She was nervous about all the noise he was making. And now she was even more worried because she couldn't seem to wake him up.

"Inuyasha...?"

He heard the voice again.

'Who is that?' he thought. But his mind drew a blank. 'That's odd.....I think I know that person....but who?' he questioned in his thoughts

Kagome felt her throat getting tight, from being worried.

'I have to wake him' she thought to herself. 'But how?' Just then, an idea popped into her head. She reached her hands out to his face, then hesitated, but then placed her fingers on his ears, and began to massage them. His whole body stiffened from her touch, but then he began to relax.

'Who is that?' he thought again. 'What is that person doing to me? It feels so.... nice...'

Inuyasha began to sink into her touch, and leaned in towards her.

'I hope this works...' Kagome thought to herself.

Small moans of pleasure escaped Inuyasha's lips, which made her blush. After a few minutes, his moans became louder, and Kagome pulled her hands away and had on a heavy blush. 'I hope nobody hears this...' Kagome thought to herself.

Just then, Inuyasha eyes shot open, and he quickly sat up. That startled Kagome.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said alert, but also enjoying saying her name, and knowing who she was.

"Oh, Inuyasha, are you okay? I tried to wake you before, but it didn't work." She said, having her blush fade away.

"What were you doing?" he asked blushing slightly.

"Nothing, just massaging your ears to try and wake you up. Why......what did you think I was doing?" she asked

Inuyasha face turned the reddest color in the world. Kagome also blushed, but not as heavy.

"You have some dirty mind!" Kagome said.

"Keh! I didn't anything." Inuyasha tried to wave it off.

"You don't need to say anything, I can tell from your expression!"

"Well, then maybe you have the dirty mind!" he scuffed back.

"Well-" Kagome couldn't think of any good comeback lines, so she did the one that worked best for her.

"Oh, just shut up and sit!" she yelled, as Inuyasha was once again reunited with the floor.

"Ughhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelped in pain.

"Good night!" Kagome yelled, and that was the end of that!

_**In Naraku and Sesshomaru's room....**_

"So, what do you think? Do you like my idea, or not?" Naraku asked mischievously.

"What's not to like?" Sesshomaru said with a grin.

"Alright, then tomorrow I will put the plan into action." Naraku nodded his head. "It's time to destroy Inuyasha from the inside of his heart, and out!" Naraku and Sesshomaru cackled together, as everyone in the house was asleep.

So, what do you think? That chapter was a bit long, but not very, I guess. What kind of a plan could Naraku and Sesshomaru be planning? Well, that's for me to know, and you to find out in the next chapter, whenever I decide to write it! Just don't forget to send lots of reviews! If you do, I will update A LOT sooner!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!


	20. Naraku's Control

Sesshomaru and Naraku sat in their room together, after discussing plans to destroy Inuyasha.

"I hope that you understand that after this is done with, I am going to come after to for your life. The fact doesn't change that I despise you. I just despise my little brother more." Sesshomaru exchanged a glance with Naraku.

"I understand. But, that goes the same for me."

Sesshomaru nodded.

The two of them went to their separate beds, and went to sleep.

The next morning, they all woke up, and got dressed for the new day.

Kagome came out of her room, and was greeted by Sango.

"Good morning Kagome!" Sango said with a wave

"Morning" Kagome smiled.

Miroku then stepped out from his room.

"Hey!" he said to Kagome, as he put his arms around Sango.

"Oh, good morning Miroku!" Kagome replied.

Miroku had to take this opportunity to do his favorite thing in the world…..

"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango yelled, as she smacked Miroku across the face.

A nice red handprint formed on his face, as Miroku cried out in pain.

"Hmph! Serves you right!" Sango said, as she and Kagome giggled.

Just then, a knock was heard on there door. Sazuna walked inside the room, and called for everyone to come out of their rooms, to hear an important announcement. They all gathered in a matter of minutes.

"Everyone, I have a special assignment. Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Ayame, and Kouga are to come with me. You all have an assignment to do. Kagome, Inuyasha, Naraku, and Sesshomaru, you all must stay here. Now, let's go!!!" Sazuna gave the orders, and then the five of them left.

In the hut, only Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Naraku remained.

Sesshomaru and Naraku backed away from them.

"What's with that?" Sesshomaru asked suspiciously. "Why did Sazuna have them leave? That wasn't supposed to happen."

"It was easy." Naraku explained. "I had Kanna steal her soul. Then I manipulated her to send the others away, so we can continue with our plan."

"Clever." Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "But what are you to do now?"

"Just wait and see." he replied. Naraku went into his room, and sat down on the bed. Sesshomaru sat on a chair across from him. Naraku closed his eyes and sat there.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Inuyasha to go into the bathroom, where I have placed a piece of my soul. I will be able to control him, and do what ever I want. He will be able to see what I am doing, and he will be able to hear what I say, but he can not do anything. He will have no control over his body, or his actions. And that is when I will kill that wretch of a girl, Kagome."

Sesshomaru smiled.

"Alright, do it." he answered.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the couch, watching a movie that Kagome had brought on her DVD player.

"I'll be right back." Inuyasha said as he stood up and went into the bathroom.

He shut the door of the bathroom, and looked at the mirror. All of the sudden, he noticed something shiny. He immediately turned around and looked in the direction of that object. He stuck his hand in a small hole that was in the wall. Then his claw felt the object and pulled it out. He was amazed at what he saw. It looked like it was a jewel shard, but it was black. Inuyasha held it in his hand, and stared at it curiously.

All of the sudden, he felt the jewel pulsate. It sent a wave of energy through his body. Then, the jewel vanished in his hands, and thick black smoke replaced the shard. It had the most terrible smell, which filled his sensitive nose. He began to cough, and gag. All of the sudden, the black smoke shot into his mouth and nose. Inuyasha stood there with his eyes blinded open. The look on his face was a panicked reaction. He had no idea what was going on.

His eyes became dark, and his pupils vanished. He had a dazed look on his face, and his hands dropped down to his side. On his forehead, an outline of the black jewel shard formed.

'What's going on?' Inuyasha thought to himself. He tried to move his body, but he had no control over it, what so ever. Naraku was controlling him now.

'Hello, Inuyasha' he heard in his mind.

'Naraku!' Inuyasha yelled.

'Yes, it's me'

'What the hell are you doing?' Inuyasha questioned.

'I am controlling your body.' Naraku replied.

'W-What are you planning to do?' Inuyasha asked, worried.

'What do you think? I'm planning on killing Kagome.'

'No!' Inuyasha yelled. 'I won't let you!'

'You won't have a choice, fool!' Naraku yelled back.

Naraku, controlling Inuyasha's body, made him go into the room that Kagome was in.

'KAGOME!!! Run!!!!!' Inuyasha tried to say out loud, but it only came out as a thought in his head.

"Hey Kagome, I'm back." Inuyasha said. (Naraku)

"Hey!" Kagome replied.

"Kagome, I want to go out to the stream for a little while. Do you want to come with me?" Inuyasha questioned. (Naraku)

"Sure! Just let me get my backpack." Kagome replied, as she turned off the DVD player, and ran into her room, grabbed her backpack, and came back to where Inuyasha was waiting.

"Alright, let's go." Kagome said, as they both exited the hut.

Inuyasha placed his hand on the Tetsusaiga's sheath. He got ready to pull it out to attack Kagome.

'No!!!!! I won't let you hurt her!' Inuyasha yelled in his head to Naraku.

'There is nothing that you can do!' Naraku answered back.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword.

'KAGOME!!!!!!! LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Inuyasha yelled in his mind.

---------------

Wow, I haven't updated this story for a while!!! Sorry that chapter was a bit short. I left it at a very important part! It's a huge cliffhanger, sorry!! LOL. REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	21. The Attack

Kagome continued to walk as Inuyasha held out his sword. She didn't seem to notice that he wasn't acting like himself. Just then, Kagome heard Inuyasha's sword being thrust into the ground. Kagome turned around, alarmed.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Kagome questioned puzzled.

"Ka…gome…" Inuyasha said weakly, as he gripped Tetsusaiga's blade in one hand, and was trying to pull it away with the other.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome ran over to his side, and put her arm on his shoulder.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome backwards, and she feel onto the ground. Kagome cringed in pain.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Kagome yelled at him.

Inuyasha's bangs covered up his face, as he looked down at the ground. His whole body was shaking, as he tried to fight Naraku's control.

"Inuyasha…?"

Inuyasha's slowing lifted his head, and his eyes met hers. Kagome gasped. He had not pupils in his eyes. She also noticed the black outline of the jewel shard that was on his forehead.

"Who did this to you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she stood up from the ground.

"N-Narak-" Inuyasha didn't get to finish his sentence, before Naraku's control began to grow stronger. Inuyasha collapsed to the ground. He screamed in pain like no other, as if he were being eaten alive. Kagome ran over to him, and watched in horror as the man she loved was stricken with an unbearable pain.

Kagome began calling to him, to snap out of it, and asking if he were alright.

Inuyasha heard her voice, but it was extremely faint. He voice became lower, and lower, as he felt Naraku's presence growing stronger.

"INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome screamed.

"Ka….gome…" Inuyasha managed to make out, as the pain stopped. Inuyasha breathed heavily, as he tried to stand on his feet.

"Inuyasha, are you alright? Stop, don't try to move.

Kagome noticed that his pupils had returned to normal, but the outline of the black jewel shard still remained present on his forehead. She griped his arm, to help him stand.

"What, what happened?" Kagome questioned.

"Naraku….h-he took control of me…." Inuyasha said as he breathing slowly returned to normal.

"How?"

"With a black jewel shard."

"The black outline on your forehead?"

"Yeah…"

Kagome thought of an idea.

"Let me try to purify it." Kagome said, as she reached out her hand, and put her index finger on the outline on his forehead. She then closed her eyes, in order to focus.

Inuyasha stood completely still, waiting to see what would happen.

Kagome eyes then shot open as a surge of dark energy shot through her body. She fell to the floor, as she felt a sharp pain in her chest that went straight through her heart. She tried to catch her breath, but she felt the wind being knocked out of her.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled, as he dropped to the ground, and grabbed on to Kagome. "Are you alright?" he asked with deep concern.

Kagome put one hand on her chest, and the other hand on her neck, as she breathed in heavily, and deeply.

"Kagome!?" Inuyasha questioned once again.

"Inu…yasha…" was all she was able to make out, with her loss of breath.

"Are you alright?" he questioned.

Kagome didn't answer.

"Kagome!?!?"

"Y-Yes…" Kagome answered.

"Come on, we should go sleep in the woods tonight. There's no way in hell I can bring you back there." Inuyasha said, as he stood up. Kagome nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha helped her to stand, and held her on his back. He then ran into the forest.

A couple of hours later, they had already set up a little camping area. It was dark now, and Kagome and Inuyasha sat in front of a glistening fire, as they ate ramen for dinner.

They were both extremely quiet. Especially Inuyasha. He kept on thinking about the black jewel shard that still remained in his fore head, even though it was dormant at this time.

'Maybe I shouldn't be here with her. What will happen if Naraku makes me attack her again? I was able to fight him off this time, but what about the next time?' Inuyasha questioned himself.

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Inuyasha…?"

He snapped out of his daze.

"K-Kagome….what is it?" he asked.

"Are you okay?"

Inuyasha didn't answer.

"Are you?" she asked again.

"Kagome, I don't think I should stay here with you." he answered flatly.

"What?!" Kagome was shocked. "Why not?"

Inuyasha immediately turned to face her. "What do you mean 'why not?' I could seriously hurt you!"

"I don't care!" she yelled back.

"How can you not care?" he questioned.

"Because, I'm not going to leave you! Not now, and not ever!" Kagome blushed after what she had said.

Inuyasha also blushed. He nodded back.

"I'm tired, so I'm going to go to sleep." Kagome said, as she got out her sleeping back from her backpack, and laid it down on the ground.

"Okay, good night." he responded back.

The next day, Kagome woke up first. She got out of her sleeping bag, and stretched out. Then she looked around, and didn't see Inuyasha anywhere in sight.

"Inuyasha?" she looked around, and couldn't find him.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!!!"

Kagome screamed, as she was cut across the arm, and flew into the ground, and hit it hard. Blood was seeping out from the wound on her arm. She looked up to see Inuyasha hovering over her.

"I-Inuyasha! Why?" she questioned, as she looked up to see his eyes. She gasped as she realized that he once again had no pupils in his eyes, and she noticed that the black jewel shard outline was darker and deeper.

'What am I gonna do?' Kagome asked herself.

Inuyasha laughed, and Kagome looked up towards him and gritted her teeth.

"What's the matter Kagome? You're not scared, are you?" Inuyasha questioned. (Naraku)

"Naraku, you leave Inuyasha alone!!" she screamed.

"Now why in the world would I do that?" Inuyasha laughed. (Naraku)

'Before, Inuyasha could control himself a bit. Can't he do it now?' she wondered to herself.

"This is getting boring. Let me make it more fun!" Inuyasha yelled, as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga. (Naraku)

"Now die!" Inuyasha yelled. "Wind Scar!!!!" he yelled. (Naraku)

Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, as she was hit by the wind scar, and went flying backwards. She banged into a tree, and passed out.

"HAHAHA!" Inuyasha yelled. (Naraku) "Now you will truly suffer!!" he yelled, as he let go of his control over Inuyasha.

"KAGOME!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran over to her side. "Kagome? Can you hear me?" Inuyasha put his hand on her neck. "She has a pulse, thank god…"

"Naraku, that bastard. He will pay for what he did to Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled into the sky.

Inuyasha then looked down at Kagome with sad eyes. He was overwhelmed with a sense of utter and complete guilt.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry…" Inuyasha said to her, as he pulled her into a hug.

"He wont get away with this." he assured her. Then he lifted her up, and placed her in her sleeping bag to rest.

-----------------------------  
Hello reviewers!!!! What did u think of this chapter? Was it good? Don't worry, Kagome wouldn't die, incase anyone was wondering. Sorry that this chapter was a bit short, but hey, at least I added this chapter.

Now review and give me ideas!!! Or just tell me what you thought of this chapter if u have no ideas for me!!!!!


	22. Sorry guys but I'm ending it

Hey everybody! You're all probably going to hate me, but I think that I am going to stop updating this story. I mean, it hasn't been going quite as I hoped it would. It started off as being the Real World…then it kinda became Fear Factor….and now I just don't have anymore ideas for what should happen or anything. So I'm sooooooooo sorry, but I am going to end this story.

I hope though that you will keep an eye out for me, and read my other stories when I update them, or when I come up with a new story.

Anyways, thank you for all of your reviews up to now.

Once again, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!!!!!!!!

Ja ne

InuFreak247

(Paige)


End file.
